


No Worries

by Pajumus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Lion King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajumus/pseuds/Pajumus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean invites Cas over for a movie night.<br/>College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Worries

Dean was sat in his dorm, atop his bed, waiting for Cas to finish his class and join him for watching a movie.  Cas hadn’t seen many movies, and Dean had been introducing him to lots of his favourites – as well as many cult classics.

The first film they ever watched was Rocky and then the sequels.

 

They watched cult films and popular films like Italian Job, The Godfather, Fight Club, Shawshank Redemption, Pulp Fiction, Forrest Gump, The Matrix, Jurassic Park, and Karate Kid, before watching more modern films like Pirates of The Caribbean, The Dark Knight and then some Sam has suggested like Harry Potter, Lord of The Rings and Avengers Assemble.

Dean had then moved on to animated films; Disney classics like Finding Nemo and Toy Story.

 

Tonight, however, was the night they were going to watch Lion King, secretly one of Dean’s favourite Disney films. He insisted Cas watch it after he made a reference to Timon and Pumbaa, which Cas didn’t pick up on, but Sam found it particularly funny.

 

Dean got the DVD player set up and poured the ready-made popcorn he bought from the store into a bowl. He was reminiscing about earlier movie nights, like when Cas spilt soda all over himself and had to sit in Dean’s oversized shirt for the rest of the night. He audibly laughed as he heard a knock on the door, taking the popcorn and placing it on the nightstand on his way to the door. 

"Hey Cas!" Dean chimed as Cas stood in his doorway, his hair looking a bit more ruffled than usual.

 

Cas quickly scuttled in, excited for his movie night with Dean. **_His Dean._**

Tonight, was the night he was going to tell Dean about his _feelings_ \- he'd never felt more nervous in his life.

 

They settled down on Dean's bed, shoulder to shoulder. _Luckily for Castiel_ , the lights were out and his slight blush would go completely unnoticed. The film began, and Dean seemed to be pretty delighted with the film choice. 

For Cas however, it was hard to focus on the film when Dean's face was so close to his - the taller boys features illuminated by the TV screen, looking completely perfect.

 

The film seemed to pass fairly quickly, and Mufasa's death was soon upon the pair.

Both were clearly upset by the death, however Dean kept a steely expression, his eyes told a different story.

 

_‘Hakuna Matata’_

Timon began, Dean's eyes widened and he smacked Cas playfully in the arm, as if to say _‘watch this!’_  

‘ _What a wonderful phrase._ ’ The meerkat continued.

 _‘Hakuna Matata, AIN'T NO PASSING CRAZE’_ Pumbaa joined in. 

 _‘It means no worries, for the rest of your days; it's our problem free, philosophy, HAKUNA MATATA!’_ The two characters continued to sing and Dean joined in, his smile beaming.

 _‘Hakuna Matata?’_ Simba replies, with a confused look on his face; very similar to the one Cas was now sporting.

_‘Yeah, it's our motto!’_

_‘What's a motto?’_

_‘Nothing's, what's a motto with you?’_

Dean was laughing along with Timon and Pumbaa.

_‘You know kid; these two words will solve all your problems!’_

_‘Thats right! Take Pumbaa for example - why, when he was a young warthog!’_

_‘WHEN I WAS A YOUNG WARTHOOOOOG!’_

_‘Very nice’_

_‘Hey, thanks’_

_‘He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal, he could clear the savannah after every meal’_

At this point Dean was miming along with the words.

The song carried on with Cas watching intently and Dean miming along.

_‘Hakuna Matata.’_ The two animated characters continued. _‘What a wonderful phrase, Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!’_

 

 _‘It means no worries for the rest of your days!_ ’ The young Lion was now singing, and so was Dean.

The animals were now talking about food as Dean was munching on the popcorn, smiling at Cas, who also took some of the snack, however he wasn't stuffing his face life Dean.

 

_‘IT'S OUR PROBLEM FREE, PHILOSOPHY, HAKUNA MATATA!’_

Dean was now singing long heartily and Cas had started to laugh at the other young man’s singing voice, which was much deeper and gruff compared to the singers on screen.

 

Cas looked up at Dean, taking a deep breath before sighing as the tune started to fade out.

 _‘No worries.’_ Cas mumbled under his breath, maybe a bit too loudly.

Dean turned his head to glance at Cas before at the screen, and then back to Cas.

 _‘What did you say, Cas?’_ Dean looked at the blue eyed boy with a small smile on his face.

_‘Hakuna Matata, no worries.’_

Cas repeated in his head, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Dean's.

He felt Dean’s hand come up to his cheek to pull him closer as the kiss become more passionate.

The movie was forgotten about, but Cas had a feeling he’d be spending a lot more time with Dean anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here, and for this fandom.  
> Any reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.  
> Thank you for reading c:


End file.
